


Ruby Reasoning

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knife Play, Reader Insert, death mention, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

There had always been the legend of the beast beneath the cemetery. Your town had always spoken of it. The story was told from parent to child. It was a good way to keep most people of the graveyard. 

You were not most people. In your rebellious age with a few friends, your group of adolescents tiptoed into the graveyard. The moon was full. It lit your way as you passed the gravestones. The girls, including yourself, kept your dresses above the ankle to not disturb the leaves or flowers upon the tombstones. The boys trotted ahead, a few jugs of mead in their hands as they skittered deeper down the well-worn path to the stone mausoleum. Now, this was the mausoleum that was completely different from all others. The past generations of elders have mausoleums that were similar but this one was older than all. The group snuck past the locked bars with a key from one of the boys that swiped it. When your group gathered together, there was definitely trickery afoot. 

Your group gathered in the small building as the boys lifted the wooden doors to an area far beneath the dead. Everyone scampered down the wooden stairs to the darkness beneath. You packed flint and steel away in your corset and pulled it out. Torches came alive. The fire licked at the burning torches that it passed light to as you all gathered at the end of the stairs. 

“This is it.” A boy with blonde hair declared. “Are you about to wet your knickers?” 

“Us?!” A girl with green eyes stared at him. “Do not act like you have a backbone, Josiah.” She pushed past him to look down a lurking hallway. “Follow me to the devil’s bedroom!” Her skirts kicked back behind her as she ran, her light bounced on the walls. The group followed only one way to go. Chatter filled the air. 

“They say it keeps a monster down here!”

“It’s a demon that eats babies!” 

You laughed. “It’s obviously a ghoul here to strike fear into naughty children!” 

Josiah nudged you. “And you to be eaten first for the naughtiest of all!” 

There were cackles as the tunnel blossomed into a large stone room with only one tombstone down there. All conversation died upon seeing the grave. 

“Well, cats have our tongues, don’t they?” The green-eyed girl commented. 

You moved forward, your torch in front. “Because you’ll fill your bloomers, Mary.” You headed straight for the tomb and stood in front of it. It was made completely of heavy wood. There were markings covering the enter thing. A cross laid on top of it as well with a rosemary wrapped around it. “You cowards, it’s absolutely nothing!” You touched it and whirled around to face them. 

Merriment picked up once more. The mead was dragged from mouth to mouth until you and the girls were swirling around. Boys captured girls and soon they were off to do only what couples do. The hours grew late. You were no longer sober and neither were the few that were left. Most had gone after few drinks and carrying on. It was only you and Josiah left. He was bumbling around, looking at the tomb. You were thankful he tried nothing with you. You wouldn’t give anything to him. Suddenly, he jerked around. The cross was in hand with rosemary in sight. You hiccuped and rolled your eyes only to face the other way. You finally noticed the walls that covered this stone room. There were reflective pieces scattered all around. You moved slowly to touch one, it was almost like a mirror-like surface. You heard the scuffing of wood and ignored it. Josiah would be the one to fall into some dumb coffin. You ran your fingers over the surface of what you were looking at before examining your reflection. Your gaze flickered to Josiah as he just stood there. He faced you with an odd look on his face.

“What are you looking at?” You asked, playing with your hair. “You should know better to gaze upon your betters.” Your eyes narrowed at him in the reflection. He did not move. “Don’t ignore me!” 

You turned around in a quick spin. The room seemed to spin. Your eyes had to adjust to what you were seeing. There was a man, bare-chested with his arms around Josiah’s body. His mouth was at his neck with dull brunette hair cascading out of the coffin. The top was ajar. Was that what you had heard? Your eyes flickered to Josiah as he was pale as all could be before his body hit the floor. The loud thump did nothing to collect your thoughts. Your back hit the wall and everything jingled that made contact. The thing in the coffin pulled itself out. It was tall with long limbs. Ghostly pale in color was his skin which was only covered by degrading trousers. You stared at it’s long, pink tongue came from his mouth, licking drops of red over sharp animal-like teeth. You shook in your spot. Its eyes found you. They were hollow in their sockets with the deepest, most unnatural green gleaming. It pulled one arm back and took something from the coffin. In a blink of an eye, it was gone. 

You should say him. The creature seemed to be masculine in the body. You stared at the spot it once was before getting yanked by your throat and shoved into the floor. You spilled onto the stone and flipped over on your back as the creature crawled on top of you. You saw the torchlight catch something in his hand. You squeezed your eyes shut so you would not have to see your end. A voice whispered in your head. It was deep with an accent so foreign to you that it was hard to comprehend.

“Have you used yourself for any sort of ritualistic practices?” His face was close to your body, you could feel cold breath against your throat. 

You whimpered out. “I do not lay with the devil in any sort!” 

“Look at me.” It commanded loudly. You opened your eyes to look. Upon closer inspection, there was just the slightest of pink to his tone. The brown hair fell around you like a river. It only seemed to be you and him in this world. You were no longer sure you were even still in the mausoleum below your home. 

“I can grant you every wish you could ever want. But that is only if you will accept me.” He seemed to speak without moving his jaw. With a knife in hand, he slowly cut the strings of your dress. The garment slacked against your body. “Do you wish this?” He pulled it back up towards your chest. It was so sharp that it took so little effort to cut right through the material all the way down to your thighs. 

“How could you grant me such things?” You trembled as it exposed your body to himself. 

“Because I am free. I am now unstoppable.” The knife slid against your bare skin. Goosebumps raised all over your body as he caressed your cheek with it. “You are meant for so much more.” The cool metal was moved around your nipples, stiffened from the attention, the cold, and maybe something else. 

“I am but just a girl.” 

“I could elevate you to higher prospects. You could have a title. I just need something from you.” The blade slid down your soft belly to between your thighs. He rubbed it every so gently across that uncharted skin. Your hips raised ever so slightly. 

“What do you require?” 

It opened its mouth. Your eyes feasted upon row and row of sharp-angled teeth. You felt the knife slide against your most intimate bits. 

“I need your blood. Then you will take some of mine. Only some.” 

You felt woozy suddenly. “Will I be like Josiah?” 

He tilted his head. “You mean the body on the floor? No. You will still be pink of cheek and beating heart.” 

You felt the knife slide back up your body and to your chest. There was a roar in your ears. “I accept.” 

In a flash, you felt a prick of pain upon your left breast and his mouth latched on to suck. You cried out, hands on his chest. There was beat beneath the skin. There were only ribs under your fingers. You gasp as a flesh of heat spread through your body. Your limbs felt heavy and light all at the same time. Your eyes dropped and a mewled sound escaped your lips. It was no time before he cradled your head and brought his mouth to yours. A metallic taste filled your senses. It brought you from your haze for just a moment. You sucked on his tongue and brought such addicting flavor into your mouth. The creature from above pulled away to stare down at you, scarlet drops hitting your lips from above. He caressed the side of your side. His thumb ran over your lips and pulled your lower lip down. Those emerald eyes burned into your mortal soul. 

“Now, my dear.” His skin started to look a little bit more human. He sat up on top of you, running his hands over your unblemished skin to dig into your hips. “God and all will know watch as I take you.”


	2. Part Two

You gasped for air, the stone ceiling stared down at you like the top of a casket. You had this flickering moment of wishing you had been good. Maybe if you had been good all this would not have happened. The taste of metal stayed in your mouth and coated your lips. What would you become now?

The creature above seemed to be coming closer to life than death. Health seemed to return to his skin, giving it color and plumping it up to where it was not sunk to his face. The dull color in the creature’s hair seemed to be changing before your very eyes. It seemed to become rich in dimension and shiny. Those ever burning green eyes had started to mask their intensity. The creature’s long slender fingers started to feel your bare skin. You were exposed to him. As time continued to go by, he started to look so much more human. You had also begun to feel odd.

You were becoming overwhelmed by emotions. You were feeling about a thousand things at once and it wasn’t coming from you. Your eyes flickered to his face. There was starvation, deep hatred, anger, thirst, and so many more. He caught your gaze and grinned, those sharp teeth looking a little bit more like yours except for the four sharp ones in the front. Heat burned between your thighs. The beast above spread you like an average tavern whore and stared at your most intimate area. Your whole body felt so hot against the cool stones beneath. The creature came down and kissed you, blood mixing with blood. You felt swallowed.

The being felt your body with every dip and curve. It sank its teeth into your neck. Your eyes fluttered. A wave of warmth spread all over your body. You didn’t even feel real as he laid on top of you. It felt like the creature was all over your skin. He was in your head, your very sacred thoughts. Its tongue crept to places it never should. You gasped softly as a pain you’d never felt before blossomed between your thighs only to be quickly swept away with a wave of pleasure. You’ve never known either of these feelings before. You tilted your head up as he pulled away from your neck, blood dripping from his mouth to cover your chest like chicken pox. You looked down and saw him sheathed between your thighs.

This is what a man feels like, you thought as he began to thrust into your core. The creature grinned at you. “This is what I feel like, my treat. Do not compare me to any man especially when you have not known one.” A slender hand cupped the back of your head as the creature began to take you against the hard floor. You could not even continue to describe him as a creature. He looked like such a handsome man now. He was a step above any other fellow you had ever come across. Something in your chest swelled as you stared at him. Wanton moans escaped your ever so swollen lips from such handling. The man took pleasure in this. He was thick inside of you, stretching your inner walls. You could feel every detail of him inside of you. You felt so much in this moment. He yanked your hair back, your back arching to expose both neck and breasts to him. He jiggled you with every rough thrust into your body. You could feel every time he hit your womb.

You were dizzy. It was all so overwhelming. You could feel his pleasure and your pleasure. Something curled inside your stomach. Your legs were wrapped around his waist. You aren’t sure what your body was capable of at this moment. He was coaxing something from you.

The man watched as your body connected with his. He licked his lips, his ever so expanding tongue curling from his mouth like a snake to lick the blood from your breasts. Your nipples were sensitive and you made noises to tell him so. He continued his assault on them. You ground against him as the curling in your stomach continued.

“I don’t know what’s happened!” You pulled yourself to him, his one hand still in your hair as you clung. He kissed over your face and body, his lovemaking rough and deep. Your body trembled against his. You didn’t know why your voice was betraying you. He pulled mewls and begging from your lips. You didn’t even know what you were asking for.

His length continued to thrust into your sensitive body. He felt you withering beneath him like the sweet little lover that you were. There was pleasure in that for him. His free hand slid between your bodies to tease the small bud between your legs. Your whole body quaked under the assault and you shook your head feverishly.

“No!” You squealed, legs squeezing around him as you felt like your body was coming off the floor.

He laughed in your ear and rubbed it in circles. You cried for him as it felt the like world would never be the same. He pulled your hair back to watch your face as you fell to pieces. Your whole body shivered in joy as your inner walls quaked around his length. You went limp in his arms, heat waves coming over your body. The man pulled out of you to stand up, staring down at the body. You were without clothes as he had shredded them, blood smeared in places, hair a mess, and heavy breathing. You heard him laugh again only to meet his gaze. The burning emeralds stared at you forcing you to look away. Your eyes wandered down to see the beast between his thighs. He was thick like you had thought and long. You now forced yourself to look away in embarrassment. The man pulled you up off the floor and carried to over to his coffin, shoving the lid back on. He pushed you over it so your bare bottom was out towards him. You felt him slid right back into place between your thighs in the place your mother had told you to wait for marriage for. You gasped as it stung in both a pleasurable and painful sort of way.

The man began to set a brutal place with one hand on your hip and the other back into your hair. His fingers dug into your skin. There was a lewd slapping noise as every time he entered you, the slickness between your thighs gave way. You felt the heat in your face from blushing to go all the way to your ears. He yanked on your hair to pull you back in a position that increased pleasure. You felt shame but also love. He released your hip to reach around, hand cupping your breast.

“I will not last much longer, my treat.” He hissed from behind you, his movements which were once very precise now losing the coordination. “Call for your master, your lord, your fucking reason to breathe.”

You whimpered with every brutal tug at your scalp. “Please, my master, please!”

You heard him snarl from behind. Your body was beginning to tighten up like earlier. The creature behind you grabbed both of your hips and pulled you back to the ground, his thrusts pounding down into your core. You grabbed onto the stones on the floor and made noises you had never heard before. He brought something out of you every time he entered your soaked hole. The beast was making rabid noises above you, his pace unholy. The world shook again and you collapsed beneath in a heap as he continued to take you without thought. You felt his teeth at the back of your neck again and heat poured into your body. Your master was silent above you and very still. All you could do was shake.

The creature pulled himself from you and sat beside you, wiping his hands. Your gaze was blurry and you laid in a heap. He caressed your face gently and moved to lay beside you. “We have a lot to speak of, my treat. “ You just nodded your head and stared at him, heart racing in your chest. “First off,” he said, his fingers running down your form. “Where am I?”


End file.
